The Great Naraiya Sage
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: During the Fourth Shinobi War, there was a battle. And with every battle comes a legend. The greatest visual jutsus were considered the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. In order to beat them, you need more than skill. The power of the Eye of the Kyuubi, and the eyes of the Toad Sage.


Blood. Thats all Naruto saw as he felt a stinging pain in his left arm. Blood was spraying into the air. His senses pulled in on him in an instant. The sense of sight first, allowing him to see Kakashi, Gai, and even Bee in his tailed beast form the Gyuki, all open-mouthed as they looked at him in despair. The sense of smell. The air around him smelled of blood as he witnessed before. His sense of taste as he could taste an amount of blood that splattered on his lips. His sense of sound picked up a moment later, allowing him to hear the screams of his name, which was coming from Kakashi's direction. And finally, his sense of touch. He felt how he was sliding along the dirt below him on one leg. He put his other leg down and crouched. Using his right arm, he put it on the ground for leverage and slid his legs back farther. Realizing that he would fall if he didnt get more leverage, Naruto tried to outstretch his left arm behind him so that he could have perfect balance and still be upright. But his left arm didnt outstretch as he fell to the ground, all his previous attempts to not fall failing.

Naruto stumbled and tumbled for a few seconds, hitting his head on the ground as he finally came to a stop on his back. He looked up at his right in order to see what had hit him in the first place. As he looked up, he saw the purple chakara covered chains retract. He finally came to the conclusion that that is what hit him. The chains retracted, going back to the Gedo Statue. Naruto looked to see the one he was fighting standing on the right shoulder of said statue. Tobi, or Madara, whatever the freak liked to be called. Though he was masked, Naruto could clearly see the shock in his eyes. What the hell is with everyone? Why are they all looking so shocked? Thats when Naruto felt it, or rather lack there of. Naruto paled in realization.

Thats why blood was splattered everywhere. Thats why Kakashi, Gai, and Bee were screaming their heads off. Thats why he lost balance during his fall. Thats why Tobi was looking at him in mock surprise. Because Naruto Uzamaki, like his former sensei the Great Jaraiya Toad Sage before him, had been left armless. Naruto looked at where his left arm used to be. His chakara cloak had dissapeared and his arm sleeve on the left side had been torn off, flapping as it was hit by the wind. Naruto looked down on it, seeing that his arm was cut off from a little above his biceps.

In shock, Naruto fell to his knees. He clutched at where his arm used to be. He looked up to see Tobi smiling down at him, the mans purple kimino rising and falling as he laughed a little. "Oh my, how unfortunate." Tobi stated with a smug demeanour. "Well I guess it cant be helped. Like teacher like student." Naruto glared up at the man, tears clouding his vision. He bared his fangs and thought back to what The Great Toad Sage had prophecied.

**Flashback**

_**Naruto walked along with his new senseis, Fukasaku and Shima, to the tower where the wise and powerful Lord Great Elder resided. He had called Naruto there from the Island Turtle Naruto had been training on. He had snuck away against Yamato's warning, knowing he was going to get the 'Draconian Methods' when he gets back. But none of that mattered. When the Great Lord Elder had a prophecy, it was better to go and see what he wanted, knowing how he forgot things easily.**_

_**As Naruto and his toad companions walked into the large room the Toad Elder resided in, the Great Elder looked up, his eyes squinted as always. Fukasaku spoke up, announcing Naruto's arrival. "Great Elder, we have arrived, and we brought Naruto-boy with us."**_

_**The Great Elder rose up, looking confused for a while as he wiped the corner of his mouth, showing that he was asleep. "Oh yes. Jaraiya-boy's apprentice umm, uh, what was it again?" The Great Elder asked in his old, light voice. **_

_**"His name is Naruto you senile old geezer!" Shima screamed at the elder, angry that he always forgot Naruto's name.**_

_**"Ma, you must not refer to the Great Elder as a senile old geezer!" Fukasaku argued, hopping up and down. **_

_**Naruto paled at the elderly toads. This was deja vu all over again. This had happened to him at least four times already and it never got old. "Yes Lord Elder, its Naruto. Remember?" **_

_The** Great Elder quirked up at the information. "Oh yes. I have brought you here to tell you of what I have prophecied. If you may please sit down. This information is quite vital to your future."**_

_**Naruto took a seat on the floor. He always listened to what the Elder had said; all his knowledge and visions came to pass.**_

_**The Great Elder coughed before continuing. "In my dream Naruto-boy, I see you, stronger than ever. You will become more powerful than any person currently in the five nations." Naruto quirked up at the information. "But, you will also face a powerful opponent. And in the end, you will face the same challenges that Jaraiya-boy faced during his final fight."**_

_**Naruto instantly jumped up. "But, pervy sage last fight was with Nagato and his fiends, and-!"**_

_**"And he died in that fight!" Fukasaku cut in. "So you mean Naruto-boy will fail as well!?" **_

_**"I cannot say. I only saw of what I have told you." The Great Elder said, grabbing onto his arm rest on his chair.**_

_**Naruto got up and sulked. He looked sad for a while, then smiled. "Well, I guess I follow the pervy sage after all. Like teacher like student right!" Naruto gave a thumbs up and grinned. Fukasaku and Shima smiled at the likeness of Jaraiya and Naruto. He was right. They were the two most powerful dobe's ever trained to be sages. What could go wrong?**_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked across the field at where his arm was. It was laying limply on the ground, matted in blood and dirt. Naruto blocked out all his senses. He saw Kakashi running towards him, followed by Gai and Bee. He heard the Kyuubi trying to contact him through his mind scape. He didnt listen. He clutched his fist on his one good hand and screamed. Loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Naruto was screaming extremely loud, almost deafining. Naruto felt his councious fade for a while. His screamed rendered him energy less. He couldnt think.

' This cant be it! Not like this! I-I was suppose to be the one to avenge pervy sage, not die just like him! No, not like this.' Naruto was about to fall into the deep abyss of his mind. He felt himself wobbling, about to give in to hopelessness. Thats when he saw it. A flash of white hair with swooped past him and scooped him up. The last thing Naruto saw before he faded into uncounciousness was Karuma, standing outside of his seal and into the water that pooled the floor of Naruto's mind. "**Fool!" **was what Kyuubi said as Naruto fainted.**  
**

**TGNSTGNSTGNSTGNS**

Naruto woke up slowly. He noted that he was within his mindscape, floating on the water that pooled the floor. He arose slowly using his right hand. In doing so, he flinched when his other arm hit the ground. Then he looked over. He was right! His other arm hit the floor. He had his arm back! Naruto jumped up to his feet, then immediatly fell back down.

"You might wanna slow down Naruto. You might have been using Karuma's chakara but your body hasnt had rest for days im told." Naruto immediatly lifted back up, knowing whose voice he heard. Then he saw him. Standing next to a sleeping Karuma, was his sensei and godfather, Jaraiya. He wore black Konoha pants and long-sleeved shirt, the kanji symbol for toad on the arm of his sleeve. He was barefeet, standing with his arms crossed, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and tears welled up in his eyes. His lips quivered, arms planted on the ground in front of him. "Per-Pervy S-Sage!?" In a flash, Naruto stood up and ran towards Jaraiya, hugging the man before he even got the chance to move.

"Na-Naruto, enough, hugging!" Jaraiya said, getting squished between Naruto's arms. Naruto let go of Jaraiya. "Damn it Naruto! Talk about surpassing your master." Jaraiya said, trying to regain his breath.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Pervy Sage." Naruto then began to look at him suspiciously. "Is it really you?" Naruto couldnt believe it.

"Well sort of." Jaraiya said, looking at Naruto sadly. Naruto walked up to Jaraiya again. Without warning, Naruto pinched Jaraiya's arm, breaking him out of his stare into space. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Sorry Pervy Sage, but I had to see if it was really you. I cant believe it. How are in hear? Last I heard you were dea-." Naruto stopped his sentence, looking away sadly at Jaraiya. But too his shock, Jaraiya smiled.

"Yeah, im dead. I died from drowning in the river of Amegakure after my fight with Pein." Jaraiya spoke.

Naruto perked up. "Sensei, Pein is really Nagato, your old student."

"I know Naruto." Jaraiya said, looking solemn.

"After your death, he attacked the village along with his other bodies, and also with your other student Konan." Naruto said knowingly. "After the destruction of the village, I arrived along with Fukasaku sensei and Shima sensei, and stopped them." Naruto gave a sad look. "Sadly he died after using a jutsu to revive the people he killed. Konan gave me a special flower and left, carrying Nagato's body with her."

Jaraiya gave a sad smile at the information. "So you did it. You gave Nagato a change of heart. Im proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks Pervy Sage." Naruto said happily, loving how he could change hearts. Naruto then got back to the real questions. "But how are you here now? Are you a ghost or something?" Naruto shuddered, scared of ghost more than anything.

"Oh yeah. Thats what I came to talk to you about Naruto. You might wanna sit down." Jaraiya said, sitting down himself. Naruto nodded and sat down, using chakara too float on the water. After waiting a couple minutes, Jaraiya breathed a sigh and began to talk.

"Naruto, do you remember when you turned nine-tails during our training in those two and a half years we went away together?" Jaraiya asked.

Naruto looked sad and put his head down. "Yeah Pervy Sage. I put a big hole in your chest. Sorry, sensei." Naruto apologized.

"Its okay Naruto. The truth is, I let you do it, turning into to the nine tails cloak and reaching four tails." Jaraiya said matter of factly.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right Pervy Sage."

"Its true. You probably dont remember, but I had used paper seals to defeat you."

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei told me. He said that they bring me back to my regular form." Naruto spoke, proud he knew so much about a situation they thought he didnt remember.

"Yes thats correct. But in my case, I made the seals myself. After putting an amount of my blood on each seal, I put in my life essence and chakara. By attaching it to you, I was able to install my life force through you. Kinda like Mina- oooooh." Jaraiya started, realizing that he almost said Naruto's father's name.

"Its okay Jaraiya-sensei; ive known for a couple days now that the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, is my father. He even helped me through my mind during my fight with Pein when I almost let Kyuubi loose." Naruto said, smiling.

Jaraiya let a sigh of relief. He was glad Minato made his presence known. Otherwise he would have to tell Naruto. "Well yeah. And thats what im doing now. Minato only put enough of his essence into you that gave him one appearance. But I added more of me into you."

Naruto looked at Jaraiya questionably. "So how many appearances can you make?"

"Four. One for each tail that you sprouted that night. So you see, the scar in my chest was worth it." Jaraiya said smiling.

"So you are like a real person? You can still use all of your jutsu and stuff?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yep, thats the gist of it." Jaraiya said happily. Naruto started to jump up and down. He was excited that Pervy Sage was alive inside of his mindscape. "But enough of that Naruto." Jaraiya said seriously. At this, Naruto sat back down and looked sternly. "About your current situation. From what Karuma has been telling me, your battling the same foe your father fought all those years ago. And not only that, but he is using reanimated jinchuriki in order to fight you."

Naruto nodded. Within the Fourth Shinobi War, the struggle was real. Not only was Tobi and the jinchuriki strong, but he had left Tsunade baa-chan and the other kage alone to fight Madara Uchiha, the real one, who by the way throws freaking comets from out of space! He needed serious help, and Kyuubi provided it. Its just that Kakashi sensei and Gai would become collateral damage if he went full force with Kyuubi's power. He needed something just as powerful, but smaller.

"I have good news for you Naruto. Really good news." Jaraiya said, smiling. Naruto looked up in confusion. Did Pervy Sage have what he needed? As if reading his mind, Jaraiya spoke up again. "I found a way to merge our chakara Naruto." Naruto looked at Jaraiya.

"You what!?" Naruto asked, leaning in to Jaraiya's personal space. Jaraiya pushed the blonde away.

"Yes. Let me explain. Since I am a living spirit within your now open seal, I am just like Kyuubi. And what happens when Karuma releases chakara?" Jaraiya asked, smiling.

Naruto literally jumped up. "It is automatically sent to me, and I get powered by his chakara!" Naruto said, knowing where his sensei was going with the conversation.

"So, what happens when I go sage mode while inside your mimdscape?" Jaraiya asked, smirking.

"I automatically carry out your chakara and add it to my own! Pervy Sage you're the best!" Naruto said happily, ready to hug his sensei.

Jaraiya looked at Naruto again, standing up. "Now thats just a small amount of where I was going with this. What if I and Karuma send you our chakara in perfect sync?"

Naruto stood up. "I would have both of your chakara's added to me, and ill be powerful enough to-to!" Naruto started, grinning his famous grin. Jaraiya looked at Naruto as they said in sync, "TO STOP THIS WAR AND SAVE THE WORLD!" The two both began to cheer. Jaraiya because he finally gets to join the war and see some pretty kunoichi. Naruto because he finally gets to save the tailed-beast like he promised, along with stopping the war.

Naruto then quirked up as an idea hit him. "Pervy Sage, I have an idea. Since Karuma has more chakara than you," Jaraiya frowned, feeling a litte belittled, "maybe I can create a clone to do sage mode as well, to balance out the power?" Jaraiya smiled.

"Not bad kid. You sure are smart." Naruto gave a cheesy smile as Jaraiya said this. "Come on, lets hurry this up. Though time slows down on the inside, my presence has a time limit. I can only stay with you for two hours as a whole being. My jutsu and body will fade in two hours, so we must be quick about this." Jaraiya said, walking over to Karuma. It was at this time that the fox rose up from sleep.

"**I take it that you discussed your plan to Naruto?"** the Kyuubi asked, thrashing his tails wildly. Jaraiya sat down and folded his legs and put his fist together, preparing to enter sage mode.

"Yes. He even threw in an amazing idea himself. Naruto, make that shadow clone of yours." Jaraiya said, focusing extremely hard and still.

Naruto nodded and made his clone. The clone poofed besides Naruto and walked over to sit on the other side of Kyuubi. But as the clone took his seat and got into the required posture, he quickly looked back at Naruto. "Wait, how are we supposed to gather nature energy with no nature?" the clone asked.

As Naruto pondered the question, Karuma stood at full height. "**The water your floating on. Use it. It may not look like it, but there is actually a vast amount behind and in front of us, almost the size of the waters of Amegakure."** Kyuubi said, sitting back on his hind legs.

After acquiring the new information, the clone nodded and began to meditate. The real Naruto looked on at his master and clone. Both their eyelids had taken on an orange color and it kept spreading. The two collected a vast amount of nature energy. After five minutes of concetration, Jaraiya and Naruto's clone opened their eyes at the same time, both in sage mode. They both stood and walked outside of Kyuubi's cage, followed by the Kyuubi himself.

"Everyone sit and hold out your hands." Jaraiya said. As everyone started to do so, Jaraiya stopped Naruto. "Not you Naruto. You are the medium in which we are giving our chakara to. You must sit in the middle of our circle and put your arms to the side."

Naruto did as told. He looked around him. His clone to the right, Kyuubi to the left, and Jaraiya in the back. They made a perfect triangle around Naruto. "Okay guys," Jaraiya made some hand signs and a large seal appeared around Naruto, "put your hands on the part of the seal provided to you." On each of the angles of the seal, they all placed both hands on the corner of the seal, Kyuubi only placing a one hand on it, knowing that Naruto's appearance would drastically change if he gave the boy all his chakara.

In an instant, the three chakara's channelled up the seal sides and into the circle that Naruto was put in. Thats when Naruto realized. The seal looked like a large shuriken put around him. He smiled at the realization before the chakara enveloped him, that being the last thing he saw.

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

Tobi was smiling as the screaming Naruto held his head down. "Now to finish the others." he said before he grabbed his guitar off his back. Kakashi, Bee, and Gai all resumed running towards Naruto in order to support him. Thats when it happened. In a blinding flash of light, Naruto was enveloped, his screaming stopping. As they all covered thier eyes, Naruto evolved. The light flashed for thirty seconds before it died down.

Everyone, including Tobi, gasped at what they saw. Their, in the spot where Naruto was, was a boy. He was tall, about six feet. He had long hair like Jaraiya, but it was blonde and in a ponytail. He had on an open chest jacket that was orange and black,showing off his bare, muscular chest and abs. He had on matching black and orange pants, and no longer had on shinobi sandals, but kung-fu shoes. His shinobi headband was shining brightly in the sunlight. He had a long trail of red blood that travelled from his eyes to end of his jawline, like Jaraiya had.

But the worst part of all was his eyes. Tobi, being the only one that saw him at that angle gasped. "What, how the-!?" Tobi was hysterical. Naruto's eyes were horrifying. While the eyeball itself were white, the pupils were blue. They were slitted horizantally, with a red hue around them, resembling the Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto's eyelids were red and the outer eye was reddish-orange. Both eyes were identical.

Kakashi was running towards Naruto and stopped. "Naruto?" He didnt know who this person was. The guy then gave a smile, revealing his long canines. He chuckled a little.

"I am no longer Naruto Uzamaki!" He said, with a combination of Naruto, Jaraiya, and Kyuubi's voice in one. He put his hands out and opened his palms in a Jaraiya-like manner. "I am the sage of the toads, jinchuriki of the nine tails, defender of the world and all thats good." He then spread his legs and stomped his right foot down, smirking wildly. "I am The Great Naraiya Sage!"


End file.
